


Burnin’ up

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron’s horny, Dominate Aaron, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert left at the crack of dawn to go for a meeting in Birmingham, leaving his husband without their daily blowjob. Aaron is left horny and still is horny at work.





	Burnin’ up

Aaron was in the Portacabin on his phone instead of working, but in his defence it was spitting with rain and didn’t fancy getting wet. That’s meant to be for later when Robert gets back from the meeting in Birmingham. Aaron hated to admit it but he misses his husband, Robert left at the crack of dawn because of the Client wanted the meeting at 09:00. Aaron was left all by himself in bed, they usually had a blowjob before work and in this case they obviously didn’t. Which made Aaron horny, and still is horny.

His thumb hovered over the send button on the contact for Robert. It was 10:00am, it would’ve been an hour of that meeting. Surely it was finished by now?

He hit send; the text was plain and simple.

“ How do you spell ‘ me ‘ ? “

Aaron sighed and waited for a response, there wasn’t one for about 2 minutes and gave up. He started doing mind numbing paperwork.

10 minutes later his phone flashed up with his husbands reply.

“ M and E? “

Aaron smirked widely.

“ You forgot the D. “

“ There’s no D in me. “ Robert responded back.

Because Aaron was still horny from this morning, he slide his hand down his pants unable to contain himself any longer. He could just imagine Robert’s hands wrapped around his hard cock and stroking it as he slid two fingers inside Aaron’s hole.  
He let out a loud moan.

“ I can fix that. “ Aaron typed back with one hand, as the other was preoccupied handling a * big * problem.

“ Bet you’re stroking yourself right now aren’t ya? “

Aaron was half surprised how right Robert got it and he wasn’t even here. He read the other text that came through seconds later and made him moan more.

“ I bet your imagining my hands all over you, my lips wrapped around your hard cock and sliding my tongue around your slit whilst tasting the leaking cum. “

Aaron moaned louder again and lifted up his hips needing Robert right now. He squeezed tighter around his cock and could imagine how Robert would be sucking him off.  
He’s nearly coming from the texts and thoughts alone.

“ And then I’ll tease you so much and have you a whimpering mess just needing me inside you. Is that right? “

“ Yes. God. Rob - I need you. “

His toes curling in his boots as he feels his body tense up, feeling his cock grow ready for the release.

“ Come for me. “

And Aaron did. He came hard, all over his hand and he felt bit embarrassed that he did so fast but he didn’t care at all.

“ I’m right mess. “ Aaron texted him back, having no idea why they are texting instead of calling he doesn’t really care.

“ Bet you are, coming from just my texts. Such a slut for me. “  
Aaron gave in and rang Robert sick of texting now.

“ You know I am. “ Aaron told him with a soft voice and bit of desire in there too.

“ I got come over my pants. ” He complained. “ Don’t regret it though. “ He added, Aaron could tell he was smirking.

“ when you coming back? “ he asked.

“ Leaving in 5 so around 13:30?”

“ Good. I need a round two with you actually here. “

“ I’m sure I’ll please you. “ Robert replied back with a flirtatious voice on and then they both said their goodbyes shorty afterwards.

-s- 

After the phone call Aaron locked up the cabin and drove home. He was in desperate need of a shower as he was still sticky from his release. 

Thankfully, the Mill was empty, well yeh of course it would be Seb in Liverpool and Liv in College so it obviously would  
only be Aaron in the cottage. 

Aaron had a long shower. The hot water streaming down onto him calming his nerves and muscles. He couldn’t wait for Robert to get home, which brings an idea to his head.  
He dries himself off and goes to their bedroom and lies on the bed all spread out. Naked.  
He wants Robert to see him like this when he gets home, a nice surprise.

Aaron sees his phone light up and reaches for it, he smirks.

“ Get ready for me. “ Robert added two emojis. The wink face and the smirk one.

Aaron lies back down and starts to stroke his semi. He feels himself getting tingly again and feels his cock grow more.  
He needs his husband right now, wishes he could be faster.

Robert walks in knowing Aaron didn’t hear, because he has his eyes closed with his mouth little bit open and his left hand wrapped around his hard cock. 

Robert smirks and closes the door purposely making it bang shut and chuckles when Aaron jumps up in shock.

“ Dick. “ Aaron insults with no heat behind his word.

He walks over to his husband and pushes him against the door, gives him a hungry kiss on the lips and pushes his hard cock against Robert’s. Robert wraps his arms around Aaron’s waist and presses his body against his. His hands going through the brunette curls as he bites Aaron’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“ I want you. “ Aaron moans. He lifts his right leg around Robert’s waist and fully presses himself against Robert as he pushes them both against the door. Aaron starts taking off the blazer and shirt off Robert hungrily. “ Your so beautiful. “ he moans against Robert’s neck and sucks the spot just below the ear.

“ Mmm. “ Robert just moans. His mind blank, he loves this when Aaron is all hot and horny.  
Aaron guides Robert to the bed, and yanks his trousers and briefs off. He straddles his husband with his arse stuck in the air as he all but tongues his husband. They are both panting and both painfully hard.

“ P-please Aaron. “ Robert whimpers.

“ Please What? “ Aaron asks playfully, his swollen lips just inches away from Robert’s.

“ I - need you - “

Aaron slides down his long body and strokes Robert’s hard cock. He wraps his mouth around it and starts to suck slowly, as his hands are gripped onto his hips leaving red marks.

“ Not just yet. “ Aaron orders. The next thing the hazy Robert knows is that he is spun around onto his front and Aaron is still straddling him. “ I’m going to take my time with you. “ he tells him deeply. He smirks hearing Robert’s loud moans and pleads, especially the long one as Aaron slides his finger into Robert’s arsehole. “ Oh look at that, “ Aaron says playfully surprised, he tilts his head to the side. “ You are already lubed up. “ he whispers against Robert’s ear. “ Aren’t you a little slut ay? Getting ready for your husband. “

“ Mmm. Just - yours. “ Robert breaths out.

“ And don’t you forget it. “ he murmurs.

“ P-please Aaron - I need more - “ Robert whines out, pushing his hips up needing to feel more of the fingers. 

“ More? “ Aaron teases. “ You already have three in, and your askin’ for more? Aren’t you a little desperate ay? “ He teases, doesn’t respond when Robert chokes out a yes.  
He sticks in three more fingers into Robert’s hole and it becomes all too much for him. He furiously yanks his own cock for his own pleasure he moans louder, feels Robert grinding against the mattress needing to be attended too.

“ Fuck me - “ He hisses through gritted teeth, his cock is beyond hard that it physically aches now.

Aaron slides his fingers out and pushes his cock inside his husband and goes in and out with quick and fast movements.

“ Oh - ooh yehh - Aaron - “

“ You want to be filled up so badly don’t ya? “ Aaron moans against his husbands sweaty and flushed back.

“ Yeh - I need you - need to feel you all - “ He gasps when Aaron comes inside him furiously, 

Aaron’s hands gripping Robert’s hips tightly as Robert can’t hold on any longer and comes over the sheets. Aaron collapses onto Robert’s back exhausted, panting hard and uncomfortably sweaty but too comfortable to move.

“ ooh. “ Robert gasps out through a pant. That was the most intense sex they have had in weeks, they have good sex but today was exceptional.

“ Good then? “ Aaron smirks against his husbands skin.

“ Really good. “ He agrees breathlessly. 

“ you were horny today weren’t ya? “

“ Yeh, you left me at the crack of dawn without our daily morning blowjob. “ Aaron responds with a light chuckle.  
Robert laughs softly, as he closes his eyes against the duvet.

“ I’m shattered. “

“ hmm. “ Robert hums.

“ We need a shower and then something to eat. “

Robert turns his head and captures Aaron’s jaw with a wet, sloppy kiss.

“ Another round in the shower?”

“ of course. “

Aaron grinned widely and kissed the side of his husbands mouth. He pulled himself out of Robert with bit of effort because of his right leg going dead from lack of blood circulation. 

“ You alright there Grampa? “ Robert teased him, he squeezed Aaron’s love handles as the brunette jumped and giggled from the tickles. 

“ and that Grampa is going you around three in the shower. “ Aaron responded with a smirk. He leant forward and lazily kissed his husband again before going into the bathroom. 

Aaron pushed Robert against the shower wall and kissed him with both of their tongues clashing together and teeth clashing as their lips got caught between their teeth. The water helping as it was making everything wet and sloppy. 

“ Turn around. “ Aaron ordered firmly as Robert did so Aaron pushed himself against Robert making him gasp turning into a deep moan. Aaron held his husbands long cock as he stroked along it. “ I love feeling you grow in my hand. “ Aaron told him, his voice deep nearly a growl. 

“ mmm love feelin’ you against me. “ He replied deep in his throat. 

Aaron sucked hard on the shoulder, as he pushed his hard on at the base of his husbands wet hole. 

“ P-please Aa-ron. “ Robert whimpered, pushing his arse against his husbands cock. 

“ Mmm. “ He moaned gently swaying his hips against the bubble butt. “ Have you been a good boy? “ Aaron asked in a low voice. 

Robert loves it when Aaron talks dirty to him, all kinky when he’s in the teasing mood. 

“ I’ve been a - ohhhh. “ 

Robert moans louder as Aaron gently pulls in and out of him, hands firmly pressed on his hips. 

“ Been a? “ Aaron repeats teasingly. 

“ Good - “ He moans out. “ I’ve been sooo good. “ Robert moans in the back of his throat when Aaron now sticks 2 fingers in his stretched hole. 

“ Your learning. “ Aaron says proudly. The words came out in the back of his throat as he teethes the wet skin on Robert’s back. 

Robert can remember that day like it was yesterday. It was when Robert got the chargers dropped for GBH. Aaron took his husband into their bedroom and handcuffed him to the bed. He showed Robert how much he would be missing if he went inside - ( sexually as well. ) Robert couldn’t have a orgasm for at least 2 hours straight and it was bloody torture. Aaron did every position and angle on Robert to show him how much Aaron was angry at him for putting their marriage, their home and family in the line because of his stupid, aggressive behaviour. Robert had to admit, that was the most intense, amazing, fucking hell experience he has ever had in bed. Aaron kissed him softly on the lips after Robert could finally have his release to let him know he needs to stay good or this would be happening again. 

To say Robert wanted this to happen again, was absolutely correct. 

“ Fuck me Aaron. “ Robert whimpered. He was clutching at Aaron’s hands and pushing himself further against Aaron. 

He was desperate, Aaron said as much to him as well. 

Aaron fully pushed himself inside his husband balls deep in. Aaron moved in and out of his husband with a fast pace. 

“ OHHH - FFUU-“ he moaned loudly deep in his throat that actually hurt. 

“ I-I’m goin’ come. “ Aaron moaned in the crook of Robert’s neck. He held the blondes man’s cock tightly and started yanking on it up and down. 

“ F-fill me - Aaron- “ 

“ fuuuuuuck - ooooooh - “ 

Both men came hard and fast, Robert’s cock leaking everywhere going over the wall, Aaron’s hand and his front. Aaron was still going in his husband, big waves of white, thick come in his husband. 

“ Ohhh. “ Robert pants and moans like this massive mess leaning on the wall. 

Aaron mirrored the same, he was still in him as he was pushing Robert further against the wall. 

“ Good then? “ 

“ I don’t think I can move for a week. “ Robert panted out breathlessly. 

“ Should’ve got the butt plug. “ Aaron commented regretfully. 

Robert let out a low chuckle.  
“ I certainly hope this happens again, you being all rallied up and horny. “ 

“ Only for you. “ 

Aaron lets out little spaced out. It’s the truth, no one gets Aaron like this, to the point where he is either whimpering, begging, horny, desperate or even thinking of kinky fantasies of what he wants to do on his husband. 

And because Robert Sugden is a brilliant shag.


End file.
